Soda pop
by highvoltagekat
Summary: When the Greasers take a weekend trip to the local bar, Hal feels a little lonely. Of course, a cold bottle of soda could always change that. Hal/OFC, minor Johnny/Lola, plus Greasers/bar skanks


Soda pop

It was another gloomy Saturday night out for the greasers. Instead of hanging around New Coventry or the bike shop, they decided to grab their fake ids and head to the local bar to grab a drink, whether everyone enjoyed it or not. Even these outings went the same every time they went. Johnny and Lola would get into a huge fight until Lola stormed out, leaving Johnny to get so drunk that Peanut and Vance had to carry him out of the bar and back home. Norton and Lefty would be buying some skank chicks drinks, so they could get laid; Lucky was up on the karaoke stage making a complete and total fool of himself. Finally, that left Hal, who sat alone in the back corner of the bar all night until everyone went home.

Hal wasn't much of a drinker so he sat there with a bottle of cola; he wasn't much of a flirt so he never talked to any chicks. Due to his low self-esteem he really didn't see himself as much of anything. So for hours he'd watch everyone leave with someone else on their arm. To his left were the bathrooms where couples were making out and not so discretely exchanging condoms. To his right were tables where couples shared a drink and shared their numbers. Finally Hal just looked down at his own half empty bottle of cola and sighed, knowing he was just making himself more and more depressed.

In his moping, Hal failed to notice someone sit down next to him. He did, however, notice when said person spoke, "Mind if I buy you a soda, pal?"

Hal looked over at what he had now known was a girl; a really pretty girl. She looked just a bit older than him with cherry red hair and a hot pink leather jacket, "Excuse me?"

"Come on sweety you heard me. Can I buy you a soda pop?" She had a twang to her voice, almost like a Jersey or New York accent.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Uh…" Hal was at a loss for words. Sure he could fake confidence and talk a big game about girls with his friends, but now he was in a situation that he'd never really been in before. He couldn't help but stare at his girl and notice her plump, curvy figure. In his head all he could think was, _Damn I'm lucky tonight._

The girl called the barkeeper over, ordering them both bottles of root beer. As they waited she turned to Hal again, "So what's your name, big guy?"

"I usually stay back here till my friends leave… Name's Hal, nice to meet ya " Hal extended his hand which was just a bit clammy, but the girl took it and shook it with no complaint.

"Well Hal Nicetomeetya, my name's Kitty. I'm gonna assume that you go to Bullworth Academy?" When Hal nodded she took another sip and continued, "I just moved over here from Brooklyn, I'm startin' at Bullworth on Monday."

Hal couldn't help but smile when he heard that; A cute chick finally took notice to him AND she's going to school with him, "Hate to break it to ya, but Bullworth sucks. Why'd you move here?"

Kitty laughed, twirling her finger around the bottle head, "Yeah, so far this place blows, but my uncle has a place down here he's letting me stay at. Some kid got shot up in my old neighborhood and wanted me to get the Hell out of New York."

"Welp you're in luck I guess, kids don't get shot up 'round here, unless you count with slingshots or potato guns."

"Slingshots? Potato guns? Maybe this place isn't as boring as I expected," Kitty and Hal both laughed this time, finishing off their drinks and pushing them aside.

Hal noticed all of his friends were clearing out of the bar, meaning that he need to start heading out as well. He really didn't want to leave and stop talking to his new friend of his, but if he left too late he'd be alone, meaning the preps would probably be at his throat in a second, "I'm real sorry but I gotta go, getting late."

Kitty pursed her lips but nodded, "Yeah, I should be getting outta here too. But I'll see you at school Monday, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll see you there. Hopefully we'll have some classes together."

With a smirk Kitty stood up, pushing some money down onto the counter for their drinks, "I'll be looking forward to it, sweet heart." She winked at Hal, making his cheeks light up, before heading out the door and right into Hal's heart.

Lefty walked up to Hal, slapping his hand on his friend's meaty shoulder, "Dude, you finally got yourself a broad! We were startin' to think you were gay or something."

"Man, shut up, she ain't a broad like the skanks you pick up, she seems nice."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Johnny said the same thing about Lola and look where he's at now, cryin' in his room over her. All I'm sayin' is don't ever stay with one broad, you gotta open your horizons like me."

Hal snorted, grabbing his leather jacket and putting it on, "If I opened my horizons like you did I'd end up with crabs just like you did, too."

"Hey, I got rid of those, dude! Don't go spreadin' that around!"


End file.
